dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Bodie
Bodie is a character in Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, and Dance Central Spotlight. He is a member of Riptide Crew. History Dance Central 2 Bodie makes his first appearance in Dance Central 2 as a part of Riptide Crew and comes with two looks: Crew Look and Street Style, with Street Style being unlocked by earning 36 stars within Riptide Crew's songs in the Crew Challenge mode on any difficulty. In the Crew Challenge mode, Bodie gladly stops Emilia from declining the player to audition for their crew and sees untapped potential, and she follows suit afterward. Once the player impresses them, Bodie explains the crew dynamic within the area, and gives the player their crew card. He is also mentioned by Taye when the player meets with Flash4wrd as the person he mentioned would pay a visit. Dance Central 3 Bodie returns in Dance Central 3 as a member of Riptide Crew with four looks: the aforementioned Crew Look and Street Style, and the new Retro Fitted and DCI Agent. Street Style and Retro Fitted are available from the beginning while the others are locked, but can be unlocked by In the Story mode, Bodie was taken to the 2000s to learn moves from that era that can be used against Operation Lockstep, Dr. Tan's plan to take over the dancing world, for Dance Central Intelligence's mission. While there he co-hosted "Dance Central Live", a music television show, with Emilia. When the player arrives in the 2000s, Bodie, once finishing a show, tells them that they are starting to have a following, and ignores the player's request to come back, but Lima, via Boomy, demands them otherwise. Later on, Bodie acts if there is another show happening, but Emilia tells him that there is not, puzzling him. Rasa, via Boomy, then alerts the two that Dr. Tan's army has invaded Dance Central Intelligence, but gets cut off before he can finish. Noticing this, they quickly return back. Once back, the agency is silent, and Bodie wonders where everyone is. Soon after, he gets taken, presumably by Dr. Tan's army, and gets sent back to prehistoric times. Luckily, it is revealed later on by Rasa and Lima that Bodie, along with everyone else, was sent back to the present as the player was fighting Dr. Tan. When he returns, he is startled by Li'l T, who stole a dinosaur egg while they were at prehistoric times. Dance Central: Spotlight Bodie appears in Dance Central Spotlight as a playable character. He is one of fourteen characters available to play as within the game. Personality Bodie is an upbeat, positive, and friendly guy. Like his crew member Emilia, he has an athleticism in him that is apparent, but he shows a lot more compassion when speaking. He is also very chill in his mannerisms, but delivers powerful movements when performing. While he is a nice person most of the time, if fame gets to his head, he starts to become slightly arrogant, and loses himself from reality. Outfits Crew Look His Crew Look consists of a red and grey diving suit labeled with Riptide insignia on it, a black down vest, red and white basketball shorts with the number 88 printed on the left, and white sneakers. His accessories consist of an id, a lifeguard mask, a black wristband with red stripes on it, and a black knee pad. Street Style His Street Style look consists of a plaid yellow shirt slightly buttoned and tucked in, slightly ripped denim shorts, and red slip-on shoes. His accessories consist of sunglasses on his shorts, a black belt, a tied up bracelet, a tied up anklet, and a black choker. Retro Fitted His Retro Fitted look consists of a light gray hoodie that is a slightly zipped, a dark gray tweed jacket, white jeans, and white sneakers. His accessories consist of a silver bracelet, a silver ring, and a black and white necklace. DCI Agent His DCI Agent look consists of a rolled up purple dress shirt with a black pinstriped vest over it, black pinstriped dress pants, and black dress shoes. His accessories consist of sunglasses, a loose silver tie, a black bracelet with a DCI Agent tag attached to it, and a black belt. Spotlight Look His Spotlight Look consists of a red and blue sleeveless hoodie with a white "80" basketball jersey over it, blue sweatpants accented in red and white, and black and yellow sneakers. His accessories consist of a blue handkerchief hanging out of his pants, fingerless gloves, and arm pads. Quotes 0-2 Stars DC2 *''"Yeah that's what practice's for. Don't worry."'' *''"If it's not a challenge, what's the point. Right?"'' *''"Just gotta stay focused, that's the trick."'' DC3 *''"Oh oh I get it, we're gonna keep the real skill under wraps."'' *''"Go easy first, warm up, then let them have it."'' *''"Hey, it takes guts just to get on the dance floor."'' 3-4 Stars DC2 *''"All that and we got a great workout"'' *''"You got a bit of hustle in you, don't you?"'' *''"Props to you on that one; and to my cremates too."'' DC3 *''"Soon as you stepped up, I knew you'd bring it."'' *''"Hey watch out everybody, there's a new contender in town."'' *''"You know that's how we do. Riptide!"'' 5 Stars DC2 *''"I'm not big on boasting, but you might have to take a victory lap."'' *''"Aww yeah, making me feel like I got a protégé or something."'' *''"You are tearing it up. You're a machine."'' DC3 *''"Kickin' things into high gear. Aw-yeah!"'' *''"Oh my goodness what sort of vitamins have you been taking?"'' *''"See you've got the advantage, training with me."'' *''"That's the game plan, taking it to the top!"'' *''"I can't believe you just did that! Woah!"'' VS Win *''"Well everybody gets lucky from- oh who am I kidding, we owned you! "'' *''"So uh, you wanna take back any of that talk you threw at us?"'' *''"Alright team! Way to show them how it's done!"'' Opening *''"Okay hold up, this is the majors my friends; not little league."'' *''"Just so you know we are not gonna go easy on you."'' *''"Now promise me, no sore losers when we're done."'' *''"We're all about fair play, but this match up's a little uneven."'' *''"Traditionally the losers buy the winners pizza, I like pepperoni."'' Other Songs Trivia *Other hobbies include surfing, basketball and hanging around the boardwalk. Gallery Official Screenshots= DanceCentral2RiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew3.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew4.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew5.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew7.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew8.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew10.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew11.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew12.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew13.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew14.png DanceCentral2Screenshot14.png DanceCentral2Screenshot15.png DanceCentral3RiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral3RiptideCrew2.png DanceCentral3RiptideCrew3.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot8.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot9.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot10.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot13.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot14.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot15.png |-| Screengrabs= DanceCentral2CinematicRiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral2CinematicRiptideCrew2.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew3.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew6.png|Bodie giving the player their crew card DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew7.png|Bodie telling the player to try again DanceCentral3CinematicRiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral3CinematicRiptideCrew2.png DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew3.png|Bodie tells the player about their fame and ignores the player's request to take them back... DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew4.png|...but he soon reconsiders when Lima, via Boomy, tells him otherwise DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew5.png|Bodie thinking that they are taping an episode of Dance Central Live DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew6.png|Bodie acting fast when he hears that Dance Central Intelligence is under attack by Dr. Tan's camp DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew7.png|Bodie with Emilia at the DCI HQ wondering where everyone is Reference found at www.dancecentral.com twitter.com/whatthebodie askriptidecrew.tumblr.com Category:Male Dancer Category:Riptide Crew Category:Characters Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3 Category:Dance Central Spotlight